Infinite Stratos: Blitz's Barrage
by Greywolf41
Summary: What if Ichika wasn't the only male to be able to pilot an IS. This is a story of another male IS pilot and his time spent in the IS academy. watch as he adjusts to this new environment, makes new friends, enemies and tries not to be torn apart by hordes of girls. Rated T for language.
1. welcome to the IS Academy

_**Infinite Stratos: Blitz Barrage**_

**A/N- Wolfie here, i thought i would have a go at doing another fan-fiction (my 40k one has reached some barriers to say), i've read the infinite stratos ones about males being out of there depths when brought to academy, knowing little about it, so i thought 'what about a machanic who works on ISes' then it hit me 'Make him half scottish for the vast amount of conflict i could get with Cecilia' then i also thought 'make him half German for the sheer amount of conflict i could get with Laura...IN GERMAN!) so here's the first chapter, i've lost the drive to do long chapters so i'll try for 2.5k-3.5k ones.**

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy**

The monorail was approaching the last stop before the heading for the IS academy on the island. Two people stood there waiting for it. Neither had said a word to the other, though each had glanced at the other on several occasions. They were both male, well one was pretending at any rate, the smaller boy was dressed in a white school uniform, with blonde shoulder length hair, his name was Charles Dunois. The other one was much taller at around 6 feet. With green eyes, long raven black hair that went past his shoulder blades, and was wearing the same white uniform as the other but with a white frock coat version of the uniform, his name was Adler William Sinclair. When it stopped they both looked at one another then, collecting their things, boarded the monorail. They sat down opposite each other and, after a few minutes of awkward silence Adler decided to break the tension.

"Sooo, you can operate the IS too?" he said, a small grin spreading across his face. After Blondie nodded he held out his hand.

"Adler Sinclair, junior mechanic and operator of the Hastings and Ruhr's IS _**Blitz Barrage**_." He said he voice alternating between a slight Scottish and German accent as he pronounced each word, the boy shook his hand.

"Charles Dunois, son of Jean Dunois and I operate a _**Rafale Revive custom II**_." His was voice had a thick French accent. And with that the air of tension hade been broken. Well for the most part.

"Your dad is my employer's main rival, wunderbar." He replayed resting his head against the back of his seat. "What you think it is going to be like there, I mean there only being three guys in a school full of teenage girls. You know, between that and the ability to operate a weapon of untold destructive power, my friends still think the school was the better part out of this deal."

Charles gave a small chuckle at that, and there was something feminine about it.

'_Well someone like me, who was always too busy to have a relationship when working in Germany, now, has a really good chance of one now... Is it just me or does Charles really look like a girl?, then again he's French and their hardy known for being a masculine lot.'_

"I hope our room's got cable, I got a lot of shows I don't want to miss over the next three years." I looked up and to my confusion saw that Charles was blushing.

"Our room?" he said slightly horrified at the prospect. I frowned at this._ 'What never shared a room with other boys, einfach toll.'_

"Of course, I'd hardly expect them to pair up teenage guys and girls in the same room, unless… I wonder if that's what it's been like for that Japanese guy these past few weeks."

He still had a look of discomfort on his face, this caused me to sigh and give him a piteous look.

"Does it matter to you if you're sharing a room with two other guys you don't know. Trust me; it will be the girls you need to watch out for." I give him an encouraging smile. He smiles back but it's clearly forced.

Sighing again I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

'_This is going to be an interesting experience to say the least; then again this whole affair couldn't be described as normal either. It had all started two weeks ago….'_

I felt my head smack against the glass window, I must have fallen asleep, Charles looked over at me, and he seemed relieved that I was awake.

"You up, good I didn't want to wake you." '_Smart move I wasn't the kindest person to those who wake me, what can I say I'm one half German, the other half Scot and neither of those too are known for being nice.'_

Yawning I stood up, and grabbing my bag, I followed Charles out and on to the station platform. There was two people there, both looked alike, one was a girl in a black uniform. The other was a younger guy in the same white uniform as us. He had a bracelet on similar to my black one, I realised it must be his IS. The girl walked forward hands on hips, looking us dead in the eyes.

"My name is Chifuyu Orimura, although you WILL address me as Orimura-sensei." She said voice dripping with authority; this was one person who wouldn't take bullshit from no one. '_Whatever you do don't mess with this Frau.'_

She gestured to the guy was clearly her brother. "This is Ichika Orimura, a fellow student and representative of class 1-1; he will show you to your room then take you to your first class, I expect you to do this with the utmost haste."

With that said she turned about and left. Ichika offered his hand two each of us in turn, which we accepted and after a brief introduction made our way our room. He led the way towards a massive building that had to be the dorms.

"It's nice to have some guys to hang around with now, not to mention getting a room with its own toilet is a win too." He said as entered the dorms and began heading up a flight of stairs, before turning to face us. We walked past a group of girls, one of noticed us and signalled to her friends who turned.

"WHO THOSE TWO PEOPLE WITH ORIMURA?"

"WHAT THERE ARE MORE BOYS?"

"WE GOT TO TELL EVERYONE!"

"LOOK AT THE BLONDE ONE, HE'S SOOO CUTE!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE ONE WITH THE LONG HAIR, IN THE FROCK COAT, HE'S HANDSOME!"

Looking at the one who made the last comment I smiled and gave her a short two-finger salute. She turned bright red and began giggling hysterically; her friends gave her envious glares. Ichika gave a small pained sound, and face-palmed.

"It isn't wise to encourage them, I promise you, you'll lose half your drawers in a week." He said once we rounded the corner, quickly placing some distance between us and the girls. I just smiled and shrugged at his words._ 'Just because he hasn't gotten a girlfriend doesn't mean I won't try, after all, das wachsame nutze den tag.' _

It was pretty uneventful for the rest of our journey to our room. When we opened the door I couldn't help but whistle at the sight. It was spacious with a kitchen area in the back corner, a bathroom complete with shower and toilet '_Ehrlich, you've got a shower in each room but only two toilets per floor, what fucked up twat designed that.' _There were four beds, a large Tv on right side wall, and a balcony.

"Who knew you got this kind of treatment for having a Y instead of two XX's." I said, spying the bed next to the balcony door, directly opposite the 70 inch plasma TV. Running a jumped onto it yelling "DIBS!" the other two just looked at me, then each picked a bed of their own. Orimura's effects had been left in the middle of the room, he had clearly been recently moved here too. Once they placed their things in the new room, Ichika led them through the door and out down the way they came. After pasting several corridors they left the dorms and entered a metal bridge linking the dorms to classrooms in the main building. We stopped outside a room with plaque saying **class 1-1** on it.

"Wait for teacher to call your names before entering ok?" Ichika said before entering the room and closing the door behind him. After a moment or two, in which I buttoned up my coat, brushed myself down and general tried to make myself more presentable before we were called to enter the classroom.

the three girls that were Ichika's close friends and secretly competing for his affection, were generally shocked when at the start of the class Ichika was absent, they weren't the only the ones either.

"Houki do you know where Ichika is?" asked Rin, the Chinese representative contender, leaning over to look at the taller japanese girl. Class 1-2 was also in here, as they would be doing joint IS training later on and their home room teacher was sick.

She noticed Cecilia listening intently, she was pretending to write notes expect she hadn't clicked her pen tip out.

"NO, but he his stuffed had been moved out of our room this morning." She said remembering. She wondered where he could have gone. After ten minutes Orimura-sensei entered and informed them that Ichika would be here soon. For the next 20 minutes they went over IS operation settings and calibrations before….

The door opened heralding Ichika's arriving; nodding to his sister he took his seat at the front.

"Where have you been?" the three girls asked in unison before glaring at each other. As Ichika was about to reply Chifuyu chose that moment to address the class.

"Listening up, we will be having two new students attending this class. You WILL make them feel welcome, now then Mr Dunois, Mr Sinclair come in now and introduce yourselves." As she said that the class room explode into a cluster fuck of gossip and the sound of several high velocity yells.

"TWO MORE GUYS CAN YOU BELEIVE IT!" one girl yelled excitedly

"Dunois French isn't? I hope he's single!" came another girl with glasses on.

"Isn't Sinclair an English name?" asked Honne Nohotoke

"No it's Scottish?" said the girl next to her.

"What Scottish?" She replied looking confused.

You're such an idiot?" her friend said face palming.

"HEY! Still where's Scotland?" she asked again.

"Scotland is north of England." Came Cecilia's irritated voice, she didn't like the Scots.

They hushed down when the door opened, omitting two new people. One was shorter than Ichika with blonde hair in a pigtail, the other was taller with narrow cheeks, green eyes and raven black hair that fell to the small of his back.

I was slightly taken aback by the competitive stares of the class,_ 'I'd have to be a complete fucktard not to girlfriend in this situation.'_ I was snapped out of thoughts as Charles stepped forward to introduce himself. There was a buzz of gossip and hushed voices as smiled and began to talk.

"Bonjour, my name is Charles Dunois, I am the candidate representative for France, and I am pleased to meet you all." He said smiling, there was silence until.

"Is that all?" asked a green hair teacher, all the girls were staring at him intensely.

"Yes, that is all" he said, there was a mixture of groans, hushed voices.

"YOU'RE UP SINCLAIR!" Orimura-sensei barked at me. I clipped my heels soldier style and stepped forth. Once again there was gossip before all fell silent staring at me. Despite the nervousness this caused me, I forced myself look over the class and then began speaking.

"Guten Morgen Klasse eins-eins. My name is Alder William Sinclair; I am half Scottish from my father's side and half German from my mother's. I have a twin sister Hilda, but at the age of 8 moved with my father back to Scotland to learn from him the workings of an IS mechanic, while my sister stayed with my mother in Munich to learn to pilot one." I noticed the shock of the class at the sheer amount of information I was sharing with them. I even show one girl frantically writing it all down. "I returned at 14 to work with her as an apprentice mechanic in the IS developing company Hastings & Ruhr, especially the _**Blitz Barrage**_ IS project, which one year later led to the events that brought me to this fine institution of learning. I speak fluent English and German, though unlike my sister, due to my education in Scotland I chose English as my first language. My interests include engineering, wildlife, heavy metal music, fencing, reading science fiction novels and running. I hope you accept me into your class thank you."

Once again there was silence; however this time it was because everyone was too busy processing the information.

"You may take your seat next to Ichika and Charles now." Replied Orimura-sensei, unfazed by my in-depth intro. As I took my seat, the class burst into a hive whispering girls. Many staring at me intently, as though I was some exotic jewel, I was slightly unnerved by it. They also seemed surprised about how forthcoming I was about myself. _'Does it really surprise them that a boy would fully introduce himself too them? My, my Ichika what standards have you set for the team?'_

Orimura-sensei called for silence, she didn't have to ask twice.

"Now then, we will be heading over to the arena for IS practice, Orimura take those two over to the changing rooms. Your lockers are already there, they are set to your hand print…. Well get going!" she said frowning at them.

As soon as she stopped talking Orimura grabbed me and Charles and half-led us, half dragged us down the corridor heading left, in the direction of the changing rooms, the speed at which he ran shocked me, it was if a horde was on our trail. I wasn't wrong either.

**German translations**

_wunderbar- wonderful_

_einfach toll- just great_

_Frau-women_

___das wachsame nutze den tag- the vigilant seize the day_

_____enhrlich-Honestly_

_____Guten Morgen Klasse eins-eins- good morning class one-one._

**_____A/N- So what do you think, i'll try to update whenever i can but. this is something i do for fun, between a college course, hanging out with my mates and doing work i don't get as much time for this as i wanted. i'll add to chapters when ever i think of some good for it but..._**

**_____Leave a review, a suggest of events to include, for a short time only you can have a chance to determine the cause of Cecilia's hatred of the North._**

**_____Anyway hope you've enjoyed. sincerely Greywolf41, the returned, esquire._**


	2. Blitzing in the Arena

**Chapter two: Blitzing in the Arena **

**A/N: Old Grey here, got high hopes for this chapter, probably a loooot of grammar mistakes, but still a decent sized chapter by my standards. i deviated away from storyline in this, but, isn't that what makes a good fan fiction story. one that follows a different from mainstream view on something and make something people enjoy. enough of me, hope you Enjoy this one.**

As we half walked, half sprinted down the corridor, I heard a thundering sound draw near, the very ground seemed to shake. 'What is it an _Earthquake? Is it a Military Barrage? Fucking Godzilla? What is that?'_

A look of the fear dawned upon Ichika face, I suddenly realised what it was. _'Oh no __**flee, flee for your lives**__!'_ too late. The way ahead and back were overrun by a horde of girls, chattering excited pointing at us.

"LOOKS LIKE LUCY AND AMELIA WERE RIGHT ABOUT THERE BEING MORE MEN ATTENDING!" screamed one girl.

"THE TALL ONES SOOO, HANDSOME, DO YOU THINK HE'S GOT A GIRL FRIEND?" asked another staring at me with big eyes, and clasped hands. And with that they fell in to mass of gossiping and small fights over who got first chance at us.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ichika cast an eye at a corridor on the right. Leaning ever so slightly towards Charles I whispered.

"Their visions based off movement, no sudden moves. Now then carefully move towards the corridor on the right, oh, and above all else. Do. Not. Make. Eye Contact!" he nodded, though with a confused look on his face. With that the unspoken signal to begin the silent escape was given. They almost made it. The girls were to business arguing over each other to notice use. We would have made it. But, for Charles, who made that one mistake.

* * *

In Charlotte's mind this was all childish. She was secretly a girl and knew the things that Adler had said were complete rubbish. Girls didn't react to sudden moves like a T-Rex, and eye contact certainly didn't set us off like bloody piranha. She was very wrong. As she/he was moving towards the right corridor, she briefly locked eyes with one girl, and in that moment she realised how right Adler had been.

"AAAAAAAAA! THE BLONDE ONE WAS LOOKING AT ME, I THINK HE LIKES ME!" the girl in question shrieked, at this every girl stared, as one, at the girl and at Charles. They wouldn't let this girl get a head start on them.

* * *

"Mein Gott." I said amazed and completely awed at the sight of the swarm of girls moving, as one, in our direction. Like a school of sharks, descending upon their prey… THE THREE OF US! Wordlessly, me and Ichika grabbed one of Charles arm each, and half leading, half carrying, ran away down the corridor hounded relentlessly by the horde of girls.

Despite our lead, and god lending speed to our legs, we found the girls slowly gaining on us.

"There's no end to them!" I said horrified by sheer mass and number of girls on our heels. The horrible thought of leaving Charles behind to halt the girls, while I and Ichika escaped, entered my mind. But, I crushed that idea under male loyalty. If we go down, we do it together. Out of the corner of my mind I saw something ahead; I felt my heat skip a beat,_ 'salvation!'_

It was the door to the changing rooms for the arena. I heard Ichika call my name turning a saw he look at me.

"If you can run ahead and get the door ready we can lock it once me and Charles are through." He said a determine look on his face. I give him serious look, well, as serious as you can get given the circumstances of our problem.

"Godspeed!" I said, before sprinting ahead like the devil, which I suppose really is, was on my trail. I braced myself as I reached ramming velocity, before… CRASH… I burst through the door and collide with the locker behind it. Dazed I remembered my task, looking round I saw the key hanging on a hook next to the day._ "Gott Verdammt! Why is this never easy?"_ with that I struggle to my feet, rushing to it. I grabbed the key rammed it in the lock and braced the door, ready to close it. Not a moment too soon. At that precise second Ichika and Charles came running through the door, I slammed it shut and turned the key. There were several violent bangs as the girls tried to break the door down. But thankful it held. Breathing heavily I turned around looking at Charles, and did the only thing one could do in this situation.

"No eye contact I said, but no! You French, bunch of crazies!" I said, placing a thick Russian accent on. The both of them just stared at me, panting, before bursting into to fits of laughter which I joined in. with that we began to get changed at our assigned lockers. Ichika and Charles were saying something I couldn't hear until-

"Oh Ficken," I said with a hiss, they both looked at me worried; I gave them a pained look. ", I caught my nuts in the zipper."

Charles turned crimson at that, mouthing_ your nuts_ before looking away. Ichika gave me a sympathetic look and grimaced. With a grunt of pain, I fixed the problem and finished getting my full body suit on, as well as grabbing my pilot's helmet. Once we were all dressed, and Ichika had unlocked the door for the girls to come. We made our way out into the arena. It was big. Much bigger than the training and demonstration pit we had at my work. We sat by one of the walls, making small chit before 5 minutes later, the girls and teachers came out.

"All right you lot, GET IN LINE!" Orimura-sensei bellowed at us, everyone rushed to in place. Now then; Miss Alcott, Miss Huang, please step forward. I want you two to take part in a demonstration."

They both began to protest, until the Orimura-sensei said something to them. They glanced this way, and to my confusion I found the blonde one glaring at me.

"What do you think she said to them?" Charles asked both me and Ichika, he shrugged while I simply replied.

"Gott weiB."

"So, are we to fight each other, because such a fight would be over in minutes!" boasted the English girl Alcott, smirking.

"Your right, it would only take minutes for me to crush you utterly." Replied the chinese girl Huang, smiling faintly. I liked her already.

"No you two will be working together against-" Orimura-sensei started but was cut-off by the sound of distant screaming coming closer by the second.

I frowned '_where is that coming fro-' _I looked up to see the green haired teaching in an IS, I instantly recognised it as a _**Rafale Revive**_. Came hurtling down towards me and Ichika, seconds before impact. People barely had time look up before it happened.

* * *

Ichika crouched down eyes shut in anticipation of being crushed under a few tonnes of IS. But it never came, looking up he gave a cry. There was Miss Yamada in her IS being held up by-. His eyes opened in shock, there was several surprised yelps and gasps from the girls. Where Alder had stood moments before now held a massive black and red IS. Easily larger, than normal IS units. It had massive shoulder pauldrons with slits running along it in lines; its thick metal boxy plates at the thigh looked like it concealed weapons behind its midnight steel. It had massive wrist guards with clawed gauntlets for hands. connected to its pauldrons were massive thruster engines for flight, similarly smaller scale ones were placed at its ankles too. Finally on either side of the head, placed in a retracted upwards position, were two large calibre howitzers, jet black like the rest of it, save for red lining around certain areas like the wings and joints. Alder sat calming in inside it, one hand placed on Miss Yamada's stomach holding her up; the other still holding his helmet with its red polarized visor.

"Can you belief the speed at which he deployed it?" whisper one girl awestricken.

"I never though ISes got that big, or could move that fast." Replied another equally surprised.

* * *

For Adler it was a reflex, in under a second he had deployed his IS, then in another one, he caught the teacher. He now remembered her name from the list of Staff for the first years.

"Are you ok Miss Yamada?" I asked gently placing her down on the ground. She blushed before replying.

"Yes I'm fine thank you, I just have piloted one of these in years." The second bit was directed at Orimura-sensei, who didn't react at all.

"the two of us against her?" said Alcott shocked, Huang just snickered at this. I grimaced inside, '_pride before a fall if ever I saw one.'_

"Don't get cocky; you two together shouldn't be that much for Miss Yamada to deal with her being a former Candidate representative and all." Orimura-sensei said coolly. At that moment Yamada moved her IS which tripped on a rock falling on top of Ichika, who sadly placed his hands up to stop it falling on him. The only result was his hands being firmly pressed onto Miss Yamada's Breasts. She gave a small moan as his hands squeezed them.

'_You're dead, you are so dead.'_ It was the only thing that came to mind, as I stood there mouth hanging open, as several girls shrieked at this. I noticed the two CR girls plus a Japanese one with very long hair, growling, glaring bloody murder at Ichika. I put two and two together. '_Nein, Nein, Nein, he can't possibly have a harem, what is this! A bloody anime, if it was then I would have some secondary role or some shit!'_

Still if it was then, judging by those girls looks, there would be a male lead role opening up very soon…

"Oh, Orimura, if you don't let go of me then it looks like me Miss Orimura and I will become Sisters in law. As good as that sound's-"she was cut off with Ichika giving a small yell before dislocating himself from under her and jumping back. Smart move, as a second late a high-powered round came howling into the spot he previously occupied.

"Oops, I appeared to have misfired." Alcott said, barely contained rage in her voice, a mad gleam in her eye. The Huang was less subtle, yelling "ICHIKA!" she throw her two-handed, sword-spear thingy at Ichika. He yelled covering his face; I caught inches from his face. There were several cries at the speed at which I moved.

"Didn't your mother say never to play rough with those smaller than you?" I asked face dead serious, looking her straight in the eyes, she glared back. "Evidently not." I sighed.

Orimura-sensei looked thoughtful for a moment before-

"I've changed my mind. Sinclair, you will fight the two girls!" she commanded, several girls gasped at this.

"Ya, mein Sensei!" I said no emotion in my voice. '_Time to show this girls you can't just go beat a guy up… well you can, just not in an IS that is.'_

"What two angry CR's against one guy, he doesn't stand a chance." One girl said, looking shocked at the fight, several girls nodded grimly.

"TOO YOU'RE POSITIONS!" Orimura-sensei barked, I glided over to the left side, while the girls moved to the right. I just stared at their ISes analysing them. After a minute a plan had formed in my head.

"Hope you know the way to the nurse." Said Huang smirking, she thought I would be a pushover. _'Well they know I'm fast and I've got two 60-calibre howitzers, but that's just the start of it.'_

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this Scot!" she smiled sadistically, again with the mad gleam in her eye. I decided upon the best response. I just stared back coldly, face like stone for a few moments before placing my helmet on. A few students shivered at the sight of it. It was a dehumanizing mask, devoid of any human emotions; like warm, kindness or mercy.

It was hard fight to measure. On one side two CR, each with prototype-third generation ISes, one specialized for long-range, the other for mid-close combat. But both piloted by angry, arrogant girls who clearly have no battle plan or concept of coöperation in mind. On the other a single male operator, a junior mechanic and short time operator, yet with an IS of little known capabilities, one that is much larger and faster than either of his opponents, and probably packing more fire-power. He also had a decent understanding of IS engineering, meaning he would clearly be able to analysis the CR's ISes. He also was cool and collected, and clearly had a plan of attack from that look on his face.

The helmeted face looked in the direction of his foes, in front of his eyes, the interior of his mask had screens giving out variables in wind speed, enemy speed, shield levels etc, as well as readouts on his ammunition, energy levels, mechanical status, and weapon selection to name a few. No ordinary pilot could interpret all of this tactical information, but an engineer could. "_Prime the Grim harbingers." I said, the helmet mic picking up my commands. __**DS33-K1 60-calibre 'Grim-Harbinger' howitzers switching from non-combat settings to combat settings**_ a female replied._ 'why is it always female'_ he though to himself. On the outside, people stared as the two 60-calibre howitzers moved from facing upwards, to pointing at the two CR's. From a side angle they looked big. Large muzzle size made up for shorter barrel length. Get hit up close from both at the same time; well you aren't getting back up again any-time soon.

_Materialize the left and right VX731 auto cannons_, _prime hover thruster pods, have Mirage system charge up._ I in putted the commands, there was no voice when two large 4 barrelled Gatling gun-like weapons materialized in either hand. My audio sensors picked up some whispers, I could understand, both auto-cannon was massive firing 15cm long-caseless projectiles, at a rate of 20 rounds per second per barrel. A slower rate of fire, but the power trade was worth it, get caught by this, and you can kiss your shields good-bye._** Thruster pods powered up, main thruster units at half power, mirage system changing at current rate it will be operation levels for use in 80 seconds.**_ '_If I play my cards right then I may not even have to reveal that little treat yet to them.'_

* * *

While this was happening the class had been moved to one of the viewing stands. Orimura-sensei, stood next to Ichika, who was being glared at by Houki.

"BEGAN COMBAT NOW!" she barked in to a mic at her throat. Most of the class began pointing and yell at should and rapid acceleration the Blitz Barrage had reached in the mere seconds since battle started. '_let's see how good your son is Howard & Trudy?"_

* * *

As soon as it started, I began climbing as fast as I could,_ 'the only way they can negate my speed is to herd me into the ground, if I stay up and away then I'll rip them apart.'_ The girls came after him, he was shocked to see how little stratigy they used, _'not trying a pincer move on me, or to flank me. Not from above and below, just head-long charge, no wonder Sensei thought Miss Yamada could easily beat them.' _As my readouts began showing their status, I verbal switch it to focus on the **_S_**_**henLong's**_ shield level, while only reading out the _**B**__**lue Tears**_ movement pattern and weapon discharge trajectories. A stream of blue tracer rounds began whizzing around me, I didn't engage, yet, I needed to find out the _**S**__**henLong's **_dragon cannon's minimum standard attack range. She rushed towards me till she was 30 meters away, before firing her dragon cannon. It is very hard to hit or dodge an invisible wall of sound heading towards you. That is if you're only using your eyes. _Prime Grim-Harbinger interceptor shells, match up with that shock-wave _ Once the calculations were done I uttered one word "_Feuer_!"

* * *

Lingyin was getting ready to engage in close quarter combat, once the shockwave stunned Adler she would rip him apart. _'What an idiot, his has massive guns and cannons, and he hasn't even used them.'_ No soon had she thought this than, the two mounted on his back fired simultaneously, colliding with her dragon cannon's shockwave with pinpoint accuracy. It surprised not only her but also Cecilia, who stopped firing. Ling hovered wondering one thing. '_How did he know where it was?'_, then it dawned on her, he was analysing her dragon cannon. Looking at him as the white smoke began to clear. He just stared at her for a few moments before; she felt a shiver run down her spine. He levelled both Guns directly at her, barrels beginning to rotate, several metal plates on his IS sliding revealing micro-missiles. _'We've seen the blitz, time for the barrage.'_ She thought grimly, she waited for him to make his move. She didn't wait long.

"My turn." He said simply, before unleashing hell on earth on her. Cecilia was shocked at the mass of lead and tracer fire directed at the _**ShenLong. **_It was much, much worse for Ling. She tried to franticly dodge the bullet storm following her. She tried to turn around to use dragon cannon defensively against the bullets, but every time she did, he'd just move to her side and hit with another 60 calibre shell from either the side, or to neutralize my dragon shockwaves. _'And it's happening so close to my IS that the shock waves are actually damaging the cannon it's self.'_ She was annoyed at those missiles. They would arc around to intercept her. '_I can't last much longer, I'm at 200 shield already!'_ she thought desperately, as she dodge another cannon shell, then twisted , to avoid taking the worse of a cross stream of fire form both guns, that only to simultaneously hit by another 60-calibre shell as well as two more missiles, one from above and below._' Where the fuck are you Cecilia, I'm getting annihilated here!' _It wasn't Cecilia's fault, Adler wasn't blasting away at the _**ShenLong**_ without rhythm or reason. He was constantly moving around ling, keeping her between him and the _**Blue Tears**_, so far she had only managed to take off 68 from his Shield. Yet god hadn't entirely abandoned them today, the storm of bullets, had stopped. The two auto-cannons had been drained of ammunition. All 15,000 rounds had been fired at the _**ShenLong**_. Ling seeing this as her one and only chance, did a perfect aerial turn around. She charged once again headlong towards the _**Blitz Barrage**_. She yelled defiantly, as she fired dragon round after dragon round, eradicating his 60 Calibre shells and missiles. She was only a few metres away, swinging her _**Souton Gagetsu **_down towards him.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" she shouted victoriously. Watching the blade descending down upon him, no way he can dodge thi-

She was stunned by what happened next, inches from his IS, somehow Adler moved like Lightening he was named after, and caught her weapon in his right hand. She just stared at him. He made it look so easy. She was still staring when the 50 cal anti-armour machine gun materialized in his left hand, raised it to her.

"Schade so traurig." He said simply, before letting loose a controlled burst reducing her shields to zero. She fell from the sky, crashing into the ground. However with that done, he was a clear target for the _**Blue Tears**_. A smart person would snipe from range, negating the ability of the _**Blitz Barrage**_ to funnel and herd opponents into deadly cross fires. Cecilia wasn't thinking straight, she, a Candidate representative, refused to lose to a mere Junior Mechanic, and so while ling was being dispatched, and she sneaked till she was within 15 metres of him before.

"LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!" she screamed madly, firing everything she had at him, he took it all, and was engulfed in a cloud of thick black smoke. '_I did it! I beat that foolish Scot!'_ She began laughing hysterically. It was unnerving for the watching crowd. The laughter died however, that the sight of the smoke disappearing. '_That's not possible!'_

The Blitz Barrage was gone; there wasn't a single trace of it anywhere. She began looking everywhere left, right, up, down. She began to get increasingly frustrated with each passing second until-

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMNED SCOT!" she screamed close to breaking down, right then and there.

"I am right here." A quite voice whispered above her. She looked up, but only saw the blue sky, with clou-

That was when two 60-calibre shells, hit her point-blank in face. It was followed by another two barraged for a total of 6 shells. She was pounded into the ground.

Naturally, everyone was shocked. Where had those shots, come from. Thin air appeared from the smoke hanging there, right above where the _**Blue Tears**_ had been, until. There was a chorus of startled yells at the sight before them. In the space above Cecilia the sky began to change from its normal blue to a darker and darker black, revealing the _**Blitz Barrage**_, barrels still smoking. Cecilia was out, her shields had been annihilated by the brutality of such a strike.

Chifuyu, smiled as the IS fully reappeared. She had never lost sight of it. It wasn't invisible, only transparent, Cecilia the foolish girl, was far too occupied with shooting the larger IS, she never even noticed him slowly move into position above. She even smirked when he heard what he said before firing. '_He's learned from some of the best, still Cecilia's outbursts, are unacceptable, if she can't get along with him, then I may need to take more drastic actions..._

_Translations_

_Mein Gott- My God_

_Gott Verdammt- God __Dammit_

_oh ficken- oh fuck (A/N like we didn't know that)  
_

_Gott weiB- God knows_

_nein- no_

_ya mein sensei- yes my sensei_

_Feuer-fire_

_Schade so traurig- to bad so sad_

**A/N: So what you think?**

**It's different from the majority of IS battles, I've read. i think it was good, to show off the _Blitz__ Barrage, as_ early as possible. so i decided to sub-out Maya's dominating of the girls, with a fight with Adler, this is so Chifuyu can check out Adler to see which parent he takes after more, yes she knew both. It also lets me start building the hatred Alcott has for the scot.**

**Anyway don't know when the next chapter will be out.**

**Remember for every review given, sadly ten don't get posited, so please don't be one of the ten.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41, the returned, esquire.**_


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3 Memories**

**A/N; me here, sorry about not uploading this, i've been busy with college life and a few other stories. this is brief chapter on Adler's past, in particular how he came to pilot the _Biltz Barrage_ i hope you enjoy.**

Adler made a quick, but graceful descent to the ground. Once there he placed the _**Blitz Barrage**_ on standby mode, landing lightly on his feet, he took off the helmet. Several whispered at the sight of him. He walked over to where the two girls had land, one on top of the other. Their ISes had been set to standby mode, once he got next to them, he offered out his hand.

"Nothing bruised I hope?" I said wearing what I thought was a friendly smile. Huang freed herself from under Alcott, before looking up at him, grinning and accepting his hand.

"Only my pride." She replied, still smiling as he helped her up, he then offered it to Alcott, but she only glared and batted it away.

"I must, begrudgingly, admit praise for your performance in this battle, scot." She said, coldly not even looking at me as she got up. I sighed, '_Dank I erraten.'_

Once they had dusted themselves off, we walked over to where the rest of the class was emerging back into the arena from the stands. Many of the girls were staring at in awe, hushed voices sounded as I walked towards Charles and Ichika.

"You've got some really skill at piloting IS." Ichika said, high fiving me, Charles nodded in agreement. I smiled at the compliment. At that moment Orimura-sensei called for attention.

"QUITE DOWN! Now can anyone tell me how Sinclair managed to defeat those two?" She said looking over the class. A few people raised their hands. She pointed at a pink-haired girl, "you Jane, why is that?"

"Em... Is it because he has a superior IS to theirs?" She said hopefully. Only to be shot down by Orimura-sensei's expression.

"No, you in the back, yes you Amanda." She said, pointing to a girl with pale skin and black hair with purple streaks in it. She was grim and dark looking.

"Is it because his strike was decisively, lacked mercy and had the pure desire to annihilate his foes?" she said emotionlessly, causing several people to shiver. Chifuyu don't even blink at her voice.

"No again, but closer, what about you Charles?" she said turning to face him. After a few moments of contemplation he answered.

"He had a plan?" he said, hopefully. Orimura-sensei smiled at this. '_Finally someone gets it'_

"Yes he used tactic and strategy in order to overcome his opponents' strengths, he used the _**ShenLong**_ to block attacks from the_** Blue Tears,**_ and then when Cecilia was too emotional to properly analysis her surroundings and he used stealth to take her down." She said turning to address the class as a whole. "Had the other two done the same, then they would have won easily, instead they choose to act as individuals and so lost as ones."

"Now then, you will be dividing up into groups each with a personal IS owner in it to instruct you, I'll let you choose the group. Well? GET GOING!" she said, and before I could blink, I, Ichika and Charles was each surrounded by girls._' Mein Gott, don't I seem popular.'_

I saw a number of ISes being brought out by instructors. They were the same as Miss Yamada's, _**Rafale Revives.**_ My group contained those same girls that had answered the sensei's question. That Goth Amanda and the pink haired girl Jane were there; both were staring at me with great interest.

"Ok then form a line, let's do this by left to right." I said, clasping my hands, looking at the girls as they got into a straight line. "Who is first?"

"ME! ME!" yelled one girl, jumping with her hand in the air. "My name is Kiyoka Aikawa, my hobbies include jogging and watching sports, I'm also in the handball club. Pleased to meet you!" she held out her hand, I shock it.

"I didn't know we had a handball club, I might try it out." I said, her face lit up at that. After that I directed her towards the IS, she mounted it, and after some instructions, began to walk around in it. She was very tipsy and nearly lost her balance, several times.'_ Etwas nicht stimmt .'_ I signalled her to stop. Once she had managed to get her balance I nimbly climbed up the back of the IS. She was shocked at this, once I reached a spot above its left shoulder; I took out a data pad and plugged it into a small port hidden behind a shoulder guard. After a series of button pushing, I disconnected from the terminal, hoped down and turned to face her.

"Reboot it, and then try walking about." I told her, she did it and found to her amazement that she could walk around more easily now. Several of the girls gasped and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Sometimes errors can happen when multiply user ISes have been in storage for a few weeks, it's easy to fix if you know what you're doing." I explained to the girls, who soaked up my words like a sponge. Once she had finished doing her basic actions and demounted I called up the next girl…

30 minutes later, after stopping the Amanda or 'Mandy' girl from discharging the IS's weapon on the girl who made fun of her. The class was over and it was time to head back to the changing rooms. I caught up with Ichika and Charles. Both had decided to finish changing in our room, so after gathering our stuff and putting jackets on. We made our way back to our room.

"Perhaps you could teach me to be a better IS pilot Adler?" Ichika asked after a few minutes silence. He turned to look at me, I thought about for a few seconds.

"I wouldn't be able to teach you much as I'm you're polar opposite." I replied, after seeing his confused look, I went on ", you're IS is purely melee, while mine lacks any form of close quarter combat weapon. You wield a sword; I use guns and heavy artillery. You've got a better teacher in that Houki girl; she does kendo which is better since your using a sword. Still I could teach you basic tactics if you want?" he nodded in agreement. Not long after we arrived at room 2017.

"DIBS ON THE FIRST SHOWER!" I shouted, heading into the bathroom after throwing my bag on to my bed. A minute later and I could feel the relaxing water cleansing my body.

5 minutes later….

After the quick shower, l left the bathroom, dressed but my hair still mostly wet. Charles went in next; I went over to my bags and began unpacking. The other two had already down that while I had showered. I began by placing my clothes away; once that was down I took out my laptop and charger. Ichika was watching the news while I unpacking, I couldn't understand the newsreader. At the academy people could get special earpieces that translated what people said, it wasn't always right with the translations, but for those who didn't speak English, which for some reason was what was the common language in the academy, it was better than nothing. Since I spoke English I didn't really need one. I dried my hair, before turning to Ichika.

"I'm starving where do you go for food around here?" I asked, brushing my hair till it was straight. He was about to answer when I knock at the door interrupted him. He went over to see who it was, as he went Charles came out fully dressed. He opened the door to find Houki there; she wasn't looking at Ichika and was fidgeting with her hands.

"I noticed you haven't headed for lunch yet Ichika." She said still not looking at him, "So I was wondering that we could have lunch on the roof?"

"Sure Houki, I just need to have a shower first." He replied smiling. She looked at him beaming, but he suddenly frowned, "but Charles and Adler don't know where the cafeteria is?"

"That's ok I don't mind them coming if it was just the four of us." She said still beaming. So it was agreed we would have a picnic on the roof. Just the four of us…. What could possible go wrong?

'_Mein Gott, could this got anymore awkward.' _ The sun was shining, the birds were singing. And but everybody was too busy glaring at each other to notice. I caught Ichika's eye and sighed. _'so much for a simple picnic'_ Houki had been arguing with Cecilia and Lingyin, and when they stopped they started glaring at each other, then at Ichika ,and in Cecilia's case, me. _'Clearly Houki had never intended for any other girl to be present, einfach toll'_

"Well, we're all here now. Might as well start eating." I said, forcing a smile on my face, this was very, very awkward situation to be in.

"Yes I agree, I prepared some sweet and sour pork for everyone, Ichika want to try some?" Rin said smiling, holding out her basket. Ichika smiled and tried some. I passed on it. Chinese food wasn't my forte. I did accept some of Houki's rice cakes. I wasn't surprised when Cecilia somehow bypassed me, but at the sight Ichika's face I was glad of it. _'What is her problem with Scottish people?' _And with that we eat our meal in the midday sun.

Not long afterwards, we had finished up and parted ways. The three girls went to their respective clubs; I decided to go on a run to clear my head. It had started to rain; I went over everything that had happened to me since the day it all started….

I left the interview room, and turned to look at my 14 year old twin sister. She was looking at me, waiting to find out if I would be working with her or not.

"Well?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. I looked at with a grim expression before.

"You're looking at the new Ordnance junior mechanic for Hastings & Ruhr's IS division special project." I said with the widest grin I could physical have, on my face. She jumped up and ran over hugging me in joy. It was long since she had returned from training with German IS unit under Mum. "So it will be just like are parents then. I build it, you pilot it. Teamwork to the end."

She frowned at this statement. "It won't be easy; my capability was only 27.54%. And the was the highest they've had so far. Most barely top 16% capability."

_1 year later…_

I was finishing the modifications to the 'grim harbinger' howitzers recoil dampeners. I say my sister looking frantic running towards the IS hanger. '_Not another sleepless night sis.' _She had suffered this last year. The IS refused to do anything, she was suffering for it, sleepless nights, weight loss. Now it was one hour till the trail run for the _**Blitz Barrage**_ and so far all my sister and the configuration department can get the damn thing to take more than 5 steps. What's more, Mr Tanner hasn't come in yet, leaving me the only one capable of adding the final weapon systems to it. Or so my supervisor says. Sighing I collected the data hardware that was to be inserted into the IS, and made my way over to it. It was a long journey and I realise this will be my first time actually touching the machine. I passed my sister, sleeping on a desk, muttering in her sleep. I felt my heart die at the sight of her in such distress; I placed my jacket over her and proceeded to finish my departments work.

"Mein Gott!" it was all I could say at the sight of it. It was massive, intimidating, and magnificent. I remembered that this was the very IS core my dad had shown me when I was 5, the next three years all I could do was stare at it and go on how I was going to be like my dad and turn it into something beautiful and glorious. I was surprised to hear that my dad had been the one to supply the core for this project. I just stared at it, seeing the data visor in the corner of my eye. It was used for calibrating the IS.

"hallo wieder mein alter Freund." I said softly, a small smile on my face. I placed my hand on the IS. What happened next shocked me beyond all compare. The IS reacted by activating, system readouts poured onto nearby computer screens. '_Mein Gott, it can't be, I can't be compatible… can I?" _as if reading my thoughts the IS opened up, expecting me to enter it. Suddenly remembering why I came, I installed the final components. Looking at the IS I heard a voice come over the intercom.

"THE IS TRAIL HAS BEEN MOVED FOREWARD ONE HOUR, MISS SINCLAIR PLEASE BRING THE IS TO THE TEST AREA." The voice rang. '_What do I do, do I wake my sister just so she can be humiliated…' _ I looked at the open IS cockpit. '_I can't believe I'm even trying this.' _I thought as I climbed into the IS. I realised I barely knew how to operate one. '_Of course I wouldn't know who expects me to be able to operate one?' _I was then surprised to find it responded to my movements seamlessly. Once I grabbed the diagnostic helmet, I fly the IS to the test area. It wasn't a particularly graceful flight, but for someone who should be able to pilot one it was good. Once I got there I felt my heart rate increase.

'_Oh Scheiße, that's Mr Ruhr and Miss Hastings.' _I glided over to the field. The optic cameras showed me several relieved faces as the _**Blitz Barrage **_began the test. First it was some speed things; I think I did pretty well at preforming these movement tests. Now it came to the guns. I smiled as heard several people talk excitedly as I tested the weapon systems one by one. '_It's nice to know our works being appreciated.' _Of course things could stay good for long.

Hilda woke up to find her brothers jacket fall off her. She looked at her watch and gasped. She was over an hour late for the trail of IS. Running to the IS hanger she wondered why no one had looked for her. She found out why when she reached the hanger room. The IS was gone. Without a moment's pause she ran over to a control panel and slammed her hand down on the emergency alarm, before running off to the trial site.

Adler was shocked to hear the emergency alarms; he felt his blood run cold. '_Those alarms only go off for one reason… when someone unauthorised has possession of an IS.'_ And true enough he felt several weapon systems activate and aim themselves at him. What's more he saw his sister burst out of a door breathing like she's ran a marathon.

"YOU IN THE **BLITZ BARRAGE **POWER DOWN NOW!" I complied feeling the IS hit the ground. Several armed men and women appeared now. "REMOVE YOUR HELMET NOW!"

I once again complied, hearing the gasps of shock as I did so. The guards looked at me in confusion.

"Adler?" I heard my sister's confused voice sound from by the door.

"I can explain everything." I said looking at all the shocked faces.

I stopped eventually returned to the dorms, it was dark now, I had been out for hours. '_Guess I lost track of time again?'_ I returned to the bed room to find both boys watching some movie.

"You were gone for a while, everything ok?" Ichika asked looking concerned. I shook my head, heading once more to the shower.

"Just going over something's in my head." I said from within. As I once again felt the reliving heat of the shower on my skin.

"You never told us the story of how you came to pilot an IS?" I heard Charles voice from outside. I finished up quickly and left the shower. Charles looked away as I got dressed by my bed.

"It all starts when I turned 14 years old." I began to tell them my story…. Or what's happened so far in it.

_German translations_

___Dank I erraten-thanks i __guess_

_____Mein Gott-My god_

_____etwas nicht stimmt- something's wrong_

_______einfach toll- Just great_

_______hallo wieder mein alter Freund- hello again my old __friend_

_________Scheiße- Shite_

**A/N: so hoped you like it. one half was written a few days after chapter two, the other half a month. i don't know when i can update this story, probably be after Christmas.**

**remember to leave a review.**

**_Sincerely GreyWolf41, the returned, Esquire._  
**


End file.
